


Disgusting

by uminaoshi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rare Pairings, Tokyo Ghoul Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uminaoshi/pseuds/uminaoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rize gets something stuck in her teeth and Eto helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> for day 2 of tg femslash week! though i'm afraid i didn't stick to the prompt. at all. this would probably fit more for taste but i have something else planned for that so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> there are some descriptions of blood/gore which i think are pretty mild but if not lemme know and i'll change the warnings!

“There’s something stuck between my teeth.”

Eto turned and saw Rize ungracefully jamming her fingernail between her incisor and her canine. Her hands and face were smeared with the dull red of drying blood.

“Do you want my help?” Eto offered. Rize nodded.

Eto stood up from her desk and crossed over to the kitchen table where Rize was sitting, careful to avoid the puddle on the floor. The remains of her dinner dripped steadily from the table, feeding it.

Rize leaned back in her chair and opened her mouth. Grasping one of the teeth, Eto gave it a twist and it popped right out. Fresh red oozed from the gum.

“Better?” asked Eto, pocketing the tooth. She watched Rize’s tongue flick in and out of the new gap.

“Mmhmm. Thank you.”

“You’re disgusting,” said Eto, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I know,” grinned Rize.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @uminaoshis !


End file.
